Necroxodia
Necroxodia is a scavenging elder dragon that can utilise the mysterious Matter element when its enraged. It invades quests via WARNINGs in Monster Hunter Tri: High Tides after defeating another monster. It is possible to fight Necroxodia outside of a warning mission, in order to do this, you need to combine Garbage with each other and create an item known as Complete Garbage, this item placed as a piece of meat during an expedition guarantees the spawn of Necroxodia. This item cannot be placed outside of expeditions however. Similarly to Kirin, the area battle music plays against Necroxodia if Necroxodia has invaded via WARNING. It loves to eat food. Physiology Necroxodia has a mildly unique skeleton that is a mild fusion of the Kushala Daora and Nergigante skeleton, making practically all of its melee-attacks unshared between any of the other elder dragons. It retains dark brown scales with lighter brown webbings, pitch black eyes and two curved horns that reach out from the back of its head. Behavior Despite being a scavenger, Necroxodia is no meak creature; its reasonings for scavenging is due to its mysterious Matter elements ability to Desiccate the bodies of those that it hits; removing all the moisture in their body and killing them from the inside while erasing the quality flesh that Necroxodia would normally seek. As a result of this, Necroxodia is more reliant on scavenging, often killing off the predator with the matter element and feasting on their kill. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Corpses Arch-Rivals: Predators that eat their kill swiftly Behavior Towards Other Monsters Necroxodia has special interactions with other large monsters: where it unleashes a black orb from its mouth that diseccates the monster and instantly kills them, de-moisturing their bodies into dry husks. This is the reason why Necroxodia invades via warning quests after the target monster is killed instead of invading casually and being taken advantage of to finish the quest early. Tracks Tracks: Corpsed prints, Mysterious enigma, Purple flesh, Diseccated Carcass Specific Locale Interactions * The sky will have a faint hue of blackness when Necroxodia is present in the locale - this during the night time actually makes galaxies and various other cosmic sights viewable from the skies where they normally aren't. * The waters will turn a black colour when Necroxodia is present in the locale - being in this water is blinding and hard to see through. * When enraged, the in-game screen will have a black and white static to it before going back to colour - if it stays on black and white for a long time, this means Necroxodia is very close to doing the Complete Erasion attack; making it a good indication to leave the area as soon as possible. Abilities Necroxodia fights mostly with physical attacks along with the occasional projectile attacks of rotting flesh which can inflict Soiled. When Enraged however, it will begin to utilise the Matter element and will do so until it prepares to do its most powerful attack: Complete Erasion. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its brown-scales will have black flickers glittering all over it: its beating heart is slightly visible as a silhouette if viewed from its chest. Black veins litter its entire body while its eyes start radiating with a black smoke. The in-game screen itself will have a black-white to colour static effect, the more it occurs, the closer the dragon is getting to doing the Complete Erasion attack. *Tired State: Doesn't get tired. Mounts The hunter mounts it the same way they mount any other quadrupel Elder Dragon. Ecology Habitat Range Their true habitats are entirely unknown, but so far, they've been witnessed with no actual limits of where they can go, volcanoes, jungles, tundras, forests, deserts, swamps and all. They've even been sighted in villages at night, eating off of garbage. Ecological Niche By elder dragon standards, Necroxodia does not look like much and is often considered the weakest link but this is far from the truth; Necroxodia physicality while not as supreme as Nergigante's is still very applicable and far exceeds the strength of other elder dragons of its status such as Kushala Daora and Teostra. But its true game changing attribute is the Matter element, the most mysterious element discovered that this monster uses in offensive and defense combat against enemies but never against prey due to the elements ability to diseccate the bodies of those unfortunate enough to come in contact with it. This puts Necroxodia extremely high in the food chain and a true wisdom check to 'not judge a book by its cover'. Despite how mysterious the Matter element is itself, Necroxodia is actually very commonly sighted when compared to any other elder dragon, even being sighted in villages, eating off of garbage and preying on cattle. Biological Adaptations It has a very good sense of smell that allows it to sniff up prey from great distances, its hearing is just as excellent which makes it suspectible to sonic bombs. It has a nimble body which allows it to fly and move at high speeds. Despite its nimble body, it is however fairly bulky from its arms which allow it to slam and crush obstacles that are in the way of its food. Its matter element disposes of opponents often before a fight begins, countless apex predators such as Deviljho diseccated for their kills. Attacks Note: Movement Speed increases by 1.75 when enraged. Frontal Bite: It will take a single step and proceed to bite the hunter in front of it. Multi-Frontal Bite: It will do another frontal bite after performing one and then turning to another direction to attempt to bite another. Side-Bite: It will proceed to instantly turn its head to its left or right side and proceed to bite the hunter or palico on the side of it. Tail Slam: It will lift its tail upwards briefly before slamming its tail really hard into the ground. Causes mild wind gust. Tail Slam and Drag: Sometimes, after doing the Tail Slam, it will drag it to the left or right side to hit hunters on both sides of its tail. Spinning Tail Whip: It will hop somewhat low while it spins its tail almsot 360 degrees in front of it before going back to its original position. This is identical to the tail whip move of the dragons in Dragons Dogma. Arm Slam: It will stand on two legs briefly before slamming its arm into the ground. Causes a split second of quake. Slam and Swipe: Sometimes after doing the Arm Slam, it will swipe its arm afterwards, directly at the targeted hunter. Super Lunge: It will leap extremely high into the air as it opens its mouth and lunges at the targeted hunter while attempting to bite them. Triple Arm Slam and Dash: It does an altered version of the triple arm slam attack that Iceborne Rajang is able to do. Wind Gust Wing Flap: It will casually flap its wings, causing mild ounces of wind gust to stun hunters for a brief moment. Soiled Spit: It will spit out rotten flesh from its mouth that lingers on the place it hits for up to 10 seconds before fading away. Inflicts Soiled. Sweeping Soiled Breath: It will open its mouth briefly before then sweeping a Deiljho-sized beam of soiled breath that lingers for 5 seconds after the attack before fading. Inflicts Soiled. Multi Soiled Breath: It will do the Soiled Spit attack except step backwards before spitting out another and then another. Inflicts Soiled. Aerial Divebomb: It takes off to the skies and divebombs at the targeted hunter at extreme bursts of speed. Deals extremely high damage. Aerial Tail Spin: While flying, it will spin its tail 360 degrees while lowering itself to hit the hunter. Aerial Bite: While flying, it will proceed to lower its head mildly in order to bite the targeted hunter. Aerial Slam: While flying it will sometimes proceed to do an Arm Slam before then flying back up. Aerial Soiled Breath: It will spit from 1 to 4 bursts of soiled breath from its mouth while its flying. Inflicts Soiled. Aerial Sidewhack: It will whack its tail from one side which tilts the dragon itself before then whacking its tail onto the ground a second time in another direction before then usually divebombing at a targeted hunter. It usually gets back on the ground after this. Enraged Matter Spit: It will spit out a black ooze from its mouth that explodes when it hits the ground - the black smoke then lingers for 3 seconds before fading. Inflicts Matterblight. Matter Beam: It will take a few steps back before then unleashing a beam of black ooze from its mouth in one direction, lasting 5 seconds before the beam fades and Necroxodia continues attacking. Inflicts Matterblight. Matter Enlargement Beam: Sometimes, while doing the Matter Beam, it will proceed to flap its wings which causes the beam to increase in size, getting larger and larger until its larger than Necroxodia itself. It then sweeps this beam 360 degrees albeit slowly before stopping. This attack can deal a lot of damage and can potentially OHKO without Matter Resistance. Inflicts Matterblight. Matter Shootout: It will stand upright as it shoots small beams of dark matter from its left and right arms, closing them both in - causing an explosion of dark matter when both beams hit each other, before Necroxodia gets back on all four. Inflicts Matterblight. Boulder Dash: It will slam its arm into the ground and then proceed to lift a boulder from the ground with both arms and then proceed to throw it at the hunter. This deals extremely high damage. Aerial Boulder Dash: Sometimes while flying, it will slam the ground to pick up a massive chunk with both its arms and legs. While flying, it will break apart four chunks of the rock and chuck all four at you with its arms and even its legs. Tail Spinning Backflip: It will slam its arm into the ground and proceed to do a handstand before then spinning its tail 360 degrees before then taking off into the air while doing a backflip with its tail that causes oozes of dark matter to shoot out from the impact. Inflicts Matterblight. Void Slam: It will slam its arm into the ground while dark matter flickers from its arm - causing from 3 to 6 dark matter circles to form around the area - as it lifts its arm upwards, these circles then shoot beams of dark matter upwards for 5 seconds before fading away. Inflicts Matterblight. Complete Erasion: This is its most powerful attack and always enters out of Rage Mode after performing this attack. It roars extremely loudly which causes the in-game screen to go Black and White. After several seconds it will fly up into the air and then curl its head, arms, legs and tail together while its wings still flapping keep it mid-air. A black orb then forms around it while rings of dark matter take shape and shoot themselves inside the orb; after 5 seconds, the orb will turn pitch black, when this occurs, Necroxodia will stop curling and will then slam itself into the ground along with the orb. The orb then explodes into a massive area-of-effect that covers the entire area (only the singular area Necroxodia is in, not the whole locale): covering it in pure blackness before then fading away with Necroxodia no longer enraged and the in-game screen goes back to being coloured. Being in the area-of-effect of this orb is a OHKO no matter what - even with an end-game armour set, this orb zaps your health straight down to 0 regardless - unless, you the hunter has a full set of armour with +25 Matter Resistance, this case, their health will be dropped to 1 instead of 0, giving them the chance to heal up before Necroxodia targets them. Note: This attack instant-kills any monster in the radius of the attack, small or large - a Diseccated Husk will be in the place of where the monster was. Physical Damage Effectiveness Elemental Resistances Status Ailments Item Effectiveness Carves Notes * Its existence was intended to give the Matter element a generic-styled user. * It was intended to purely use the soiled status before the Matter Element came into conceptualisation. * Carving off of Diseccated Husks grants the material "Diseccated Matter" which can be used to make a unique consumable. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Matter Element Monster Category:Matterblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster